The Unknown Truth
by ladyyucie-sama
Summary: They were connected. They never knew...but when they did, their bond was put to the ultimate test...Pokemon crossover, Rated M for language, sexual gestures, no lemons...this is my first story too! IxK, SxM, Sx?
1. Unreaching warnings

For those of you who are confused by certain names here's the list:

Satoshi-Ash

Kasumi-Misty

Takeshi-Brock

Kenji-Tracey

Haruka-May

Masato-Max

Shuu-Drew

Hikari-Dawn

Sorry, but I like their Japanese names better.

* * *

It was nightfall and everything was quiet. No one was awake except for a certain hanyou who was for some reason very restless. He tried to sleep but something was keeping him awake. Or rather someone. 

"_He's mine now..." _

The hanyou looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He saw no one else but him and his friends. He then closed his eyes, finally able to sleep.

* * *

_Dream_

_'Huh? Where am I?' said the boy as he looked around and saw that he was in a huge empty room that had a beam coming out of the ceiling. The boy was about to touch the beam but a voice cried out:_

_'DON'T!'_

_End Dream_

"Huh?!...wha...?" said Satoshi as he shot right up out of bed, panting and sweating. He looked around and saw that he was still in his room with Pikachu.

"Satoshi! Breakfast!"

"Okay mom!"

Satoshi put on some jeans and a black shirt, covered by a red jacket. He then grabbed his red, white, and black sneakers and headed downstairs with Pikachu on his back.

_Downstairs_

In the kitchen, Ms. Tajiri was preparing was preparing Satoshi's favorite, fried omelette with bacon and toast. Satoshi quickly sat at the table and began devouring the food. Pikachu looked up from its own food as it shook its head.

"My goodness Satoshi! The food's not going anywhere!"

"Yeah it is. _In my stomach_."

Just then the phone on the wall rang. Ms. Tajiri picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Takeshi. Is it alright if me and everyone else comes over to visit?

"By everyone, you mean..."

"Kasumi, Kenji, Haruka, Masato, Shuu, and Hikari."

"Oh. Of coarse they can come by."

"Thank you. See ya later."

Satoshi looked up from his plate and asked, with food still in his mouth, "Hu whas wat?"

"Don't talk with your mouthful!"

"Sorry...who was that?"

"That was Takeshi. He said that him and the others are coming."

"Really!" exclaimed Satoshi as he thought about of one person in particular_. 'I wonder if she'll be coming_...' Pikachu began to giggle as its trainer began blush. When they finished eating, they went into the living room and waited patiently from their friends.

* * *

"SIT!" 

"AAAHH!"

'Inuyasha! How could you!"

"Feh. I was only little hungry."

"Yeah! A little _too _hungry!"

Today was Sota's birthday and Kagome had decided to bake him a cake. She was only gone for a few minutes when she went to go look for the frosting, but when she came back, someone was half way done eating it...

"I can't believe you sometimes!"

"I'm sorry! Okay!"

"It is not okay! That cake was meant for my one and only little brother!"

"So make him another dammit!"

"SIT!"

"AAAHH!"

"Hey sis, what's with all the yelling and screaming?" Sota said as he came into the kitchen.

"Uh...nothing. Nothing at all." Her brother eyed her suspiciously but thought nothing more of it as he left totally ignoring Inuyasha's body half buried in the floor.

"Great. Now I gotta bake another cake and fast!" Kagome said. Inuyasha was about to leave but she stopped him. "And you're gonna help me!"

_'SHIT!'_ Inuyasha thought.

After 45 minutes, the cake was done. Kagome decided to set it on the the table outside beside all the party favors. She then turned around, noticing a group of kids coming straight at her. Inuyasha asked who they were and she said they're Sota's friends from school.

"SHHH! Quick! Find a place to hide!" she told them.

When the back door opened, Kagome hid underneath the table, dragging Inuyasha with her.

"Why do we have to hide too?!"

"Be quiet!"

"Feh!"

Ms. Higurashi came out of the back door leading a blindfolded Sota to the table.

"Mom, are we there yet?"

"Just a little further sweetie."

They finally stood in front of the table and Ms. Higurashi told him to undo the blindfold.

"SUPRIZE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOTA!"

Sota just stood there, speechless, not knowing whether to scream with joy or faint with pleasure.

* * *

"Hey Satoshi! How have you been?" 

"I'm pretty good. How about you Takeshi?"

"Great! And I almost found myself a girlfriend..._sniff_...but sadly..."

"She already had someone." Masato cut in.

"THEY WERE ENGAGED!" Takeshi said, who was now sobbing.

"Ehehe. I see." said Satoshi.

"Hey guys, let's play spin the bottle!" Shuu exclaimed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Hikari said.

Satoshi went to fetch a spare bottle in the kitchen. He came noticing his friends had already sat down in a circle, leaving him a space between Haruka and Kenji. After he placed the bottle in the center, he took his positon.

"So, what are the rules again?" Satoshi asked.

"Geez. You're so slow." Kasumi spat.

"Who asked you!"

"Relax Satoshi. I'll tell you." Kenji said. "When someone spins the bottle and it points to someone else, the person who spun it has to give the other a dare. If that person refuses to do a dare, they must do the consequences which are usually worse than dares."

"Oh. I get it!"

"Good. Okay, who wants to go first?" asked Kenji.

"Me!" Haruka said with her hand raised.

She spun the bottle and it landed on...

* * *

Muwahahahahahahaha...My first cliff hanger! XD 

So, what could Inuyasha's and Satoshi's dreams mean? Are they connected somehow? Who is the person that Satoshi thought about? Who is gonna be the first to get a dare? When will I answer these questions?...Hmmmm...I'm not sure...BUT I WILL..._eventually_...

REREAD AND REVIEW!

ladyyucie-sama


	2. Unexpected encounters

Hmmmmm...I wonder when Inuyasha's and Satoshi's worlds collide? Oh, well. I guess you'll just have to keeping reading to find out! On to Chapter Two! Yay! XD One more thing, Satoshi's mom's name is Hanako Tajiri. I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER THESE CHARACTERS!

* * *

The bottle Haruka spun began to slow down and it landed on the person to Hikari's left.

"So, Masato, I dare you to...um...strip tease in front of Ms. Tajiri!"

"WHAT!? Are you crazy?!"

"Either that or you have to strip tease in front of Takeshi!"

"I'd rather kill myself!"

"You're so chicken!"

"FINE!...I'll do it.."

Masato got up from his spot and peaked into the kitchen. He witnessed Ms.Tajiri making sandwiches filled with mayonnaise, cheese, ham, lettuce, tomatoes and onions for lunch. He then timidly stepped up to her.

"Um, Ms.Tajiri?"

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just...PLEASE FORGIVE FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO!"

"Huh?"

Masato immediately began taking off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. He started swaying his hips while twirling his clothes in the air. Ms.Tajiri was shocked and practically infuriated by his behavior. However, she failed to notice the Haruka and the others quietly watching and snickering at them.

"MASATO! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON THIS INSTANT!"

"I'M SORRY!" he screamed while he put his clothes back on and ran out of the kitchen. As he entered the living room, he saw all his friends who had already begun laughing so hard they fell on the floor.

"ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW? "

"Yes. Very. Anyways, it's your turn." replied Haruka.

Masato grabbed the bottled out of his sister's hand and spun it. This time it landed on the person from across Kenji...

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"Geez, Inuyasha! Can't you at least let us rest for a little bit?" Miroku pleaded.

"Fine. But only for five minutes."

The group sat down their and rested underneath a cherry blossom tree for shade. They had been searching for Naraku for months. The wind began to blow as the petals flew into Kagome's and Sango's hair. Then Inuyasha and Miroku were stunned, seeing beautiful goddesses before them.

"Uh, what?" inquired Kagome.

"N-nothing!" Inuyasha said, fustered.

"Monk? What's up?" Sango asked.

"O-oh, sorry...its just..." Miroku stated as he started to reach out to her. "I was captivated by your beauty."

"M-miro...huh?" She paused as she felt a familiar hand on her bottom. _Slap!_ "Captivated my ass, you pervert!"

"My apologies, my dear Sango." he said with a red handprint on his right cheek.

'_Idiot'_ thought Shippo.

Just then, a tiny demon jumped onto Inuyasha and began sucking blood out of his neck.

"Master Inuyasha, its great to see you a-" _Whack! _The demon quickly came into contact with Inuyasha's hand.

"Myoga, what do you want now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I came to warn you of the up coming danger..."

Kagome gave the flea a worried look. "W-what do you mean?"

"There is a being shrouded in darkness, lurking somewhere around this area. It seems to be looking for something but it has an incredibly dark aura. I wanted to investigate it more, however, my fears got the best of me...uh..."

"You ran away." Inuyasha siad cutting him off.

"Well, anyway, it sounds like this being you saw was..." Miroku stopped for a moment, then cried out,"Everyone, be careful there's a strange presence!"

As they cautiosly began to look around, they grabbed their weapons in response. Sango tightly held on to her hiraikotsu. Miroku held up his wind tunnel. Shippo, with a frightened look on his face, jumped onto to Kagome's shoulders while shivering. Kagome got her bow and arrow ready to aim and fire. Inuyasha unleashed the tetsusaiga from its sheath and held it out, preparing to attack with the wind scar. Myoga was already gone.

"So, you're Inuyasha..." a voice cried out.

"Yeah, what of it?!"

"Hmph! I dont know what Naraku's talking about. You don't look very strong..."

"How the hell do you know Naraku?! Quit hidin' you coward!"

"But I'm right above you..."

Suddenly, black orb was fired at Inuyasha and the others, causing them all to spread in different directions. As soon as they were all blown, the owner of the voice turned to two others, a bluish, metallic figure with a diamond in its chest and a pinkish, aquatic figure with pearls in its shoulders.

"Now go do your job, or else Cresselia..."

"We understand." The two figures then followed the direction Inuyasha went. When they caught up to him, he was unconsciencess with his sword laying next to him in its rusty form.

"Why did it have to come to this?"

"We have no choice."

While the two began to drift into their own conversation, Inuyasha slowing began regaining consciousness. Putting his sword back in his sheath, he looked around and noticed the other two.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

"Oh no! Hurry while he's still weak!" The two figures started to create a white orb around Inuyasha.

"LET ME OUT!"

"Please forgive us. This wasn't out intent..." Soon, darkness spread throughout the orb and Inuyasha lost consciousness again, fading away...

* * *

"Okay, Takeshi...hmmm..." Masato thought for a minute. Then an idea sparked Hikari's mind.

"Hey, Masato! I've got a suggestion."

"Really?" Hikari dragged him to the side and whispered something in his ear.

"Hahaha. That's so evil, but so perfect." They walked back to their spots, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright. Takeshi...you have to..." He gave Hikari one last glance.

"Gouptoeveryguyoutsideandsaywhatyoulikemostaboutthemasyouwouldtoagirl." He said in one breath, then began laughing uncontrollably with the rest of the group. Takeshi's face turned pale and just stared at Masato with disbelief.

"...THIS IS SO NOT RIGHT!"

"Do it, or you will have to go up to every old man."

"...After today, I will wash out my mouth equal to the number of times I do this dare."

They all began heading for the front door.

"Mom! We're going out for a bit!" Satoshi yelled.

"Okay!"

As Satoshi opened the door, he saw a another boy with a scowl in his eyes and a sour grin on his face. Everyone else was shocked to see the other boy as they stepped out. The boy who despised Satoshi more than anyone. Shinji...

* * *

Whooooooooo!! Chapter two is DONE! And I did more cliff hangers!! O and for those who like Shinji (his English name is Paul), I'm sorry but I've decided to make him a little meaner than he really is. It will go great with the story, so please no flames!

REREAD AND REVIEW!

ladyyucie-sama


	3. Unseen randomness

Hehehe...now the real fun begins! Nakaru's involved, Inuyasha and friends are separated, and Shinji appeared out of nowhere...hmmm...there's definitely somwthing wroung with this picture...oh well. ON TO CHAPTER THREE! AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!...sadly...and for future reference I'm going to assume Satoshi kicks Shinji's ass in the sinnoh league.

* * *

"It's...you" were the only words that could come out of Satoshi's mouth. Everyone stood in shock to see Shinji just

appear like that, as if he won something or was about to.

"You may won the tournament, but I plan to steal away something that you love more than pokemon..." Shinji said with an evil glare in his eyes. Satoshi tried to keep a brave face on.

"W-what's that?"

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HEART!" Shinji walked up to Hikari while pulling out a white rose and asked, almost gentleman-like, "Will you please go out with me?"

Everyone just stared in disbelief. _'Hikari's...my...girlfriend? He honestly thinks I'm in love with her?' _Satoshi gave Pikachu a confused look and it gave one back. He then looked at Hikari and then back to Shinji.

"HUH?!...you..want...wha?!" was all the flustered Hikari with pink cheeks could say.

"Is this true Satoshi?! You love Hikari?!" Kenji asked.

"I-I see her as friend...n-nothing more..." After hearing that, Hikari felt slightly hurt.

Then he went on to say, "Besides, the person i care for most is..." but paused.

Everybody else looked at Satoshi, expecting an answer.

"Who is it?" Shuu asked impatiently.

"It's..." He couldn't bring out the name, but instead pointed at her with burnt, red cheeks.

* * *

Professor Oak was checking on the pokemon in his yard. He noticed some pokemon in the distance trembling with fear.He went up to them and asked, "What's wrong?" Just then, bulbasaur came leaping out of a bush.

"Bulba, bulbasaur." It tugged at the his lab coat.

"What's up bulbasaur?" They ran deeper into the yard until bulbasaur stopped at problem. The professor looked at thesight with wonder and astonishment. It was a man who looked badly hurt and unconscious while laying on theground.

"Oh my goodness! What on earth could have caused this?" was all he could say. Then he went on saying,"Bulbasaur

use vine whip to help me carry him to the lab." As they began taking the mysterious man to the lab, the professor thought, '_He sure does have on the strangest clothing._'

* * *

"...ugh...where...am I?"

"So, you've finally woken up..."

"Huh?" The raven haired middle schooler looked up at the person who responed to her with wide eyes...

"K-kikyo?!"

* * *

"...ugh...what...just happened?" He looked around and noticed some creatures standing near him. _'Dogs? No...wolves?'_

"Heh. You sure slept long, monk."

"Koga?!"

* * *

"...ugh...I...I'm...I'm alive...but why?"

"Because my lord rescued you, you stupid human!"

"Master Jaken, don't be so mean to Miss Sango!"

"What?!...but if you're Rin and Jaken, than that means..."

The demon slayer looked behind her and saw the silver haired youkai with his back turned against her, staring off into the distance.

* * *

"...ugh...w-where'd...everybody go?"

"Don't be afraid little kitsune. I'll take good care of you, heheheh."

"...That..voice.." He looked down as hung from a tree and came face to face with his most dangerous foe of all...

And only one name came to his mind, _'Naraku...'_

* * *

Wow! That was short! My laziness disease has gotten worse. But, I promise I'll try to make the next chapter much longer. So...now you know who ended up with who (and if you don't your dumber than me, j/k). And we still don't know who Satoshi loves...anywho, ON TO CHAPTER FOUR!

REREAD AND REVIEW!

ladyyucie-sama


	4. Unheard of pairings

I'M BAAAACK!! Sorry it took forever to upload! As I told you my laziness is getting worse. Plus, I have a lot going at the moment even though I have no life...wait, that made no sense (I think)...OH WELL! ON TO CHAPTER FOUR!! Also this chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who is leaving to go to college in California...sniff...WAAAAAAHHH! (runs to an inuyasha plush for comfort). I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER!!

* * *

"How long have I been asleep for?" the monk asked the wolf tribe leader.

"About since noon. It's dark out now. If going to look for your pals, then I suggest that you wait until it's daylight. By the way, how did you guys get separated and what happened to kagome?"

"Well, the last thing I can remember is that there was a voice and that the owner of it seemed to be in a pact with Naraku. Suddenly, a black orb hit us spreading all of us into different directions."

_'Damn! Kagome You better be somewhere safe!' _Koga thought.

* * *

"So that's what happened." replied the dead priestess.

"Yeah. That's why I have to hurry and find Inuy...I-I mean my friends..." Kagome said correcting herself. She didn't want to start anything with Kikyo and now was definitely not to time.

"It's best if to stay and following me to an old abandoned villiage hut in order to rest until morning comes. However, when the sunrises, I will be gone." Kikyo stated as she walked ahead.

"Right." Agreed Kagome._ 'Good. Now I can find Inuyasha without her around.'_

* * *

"Now then. What am I going to do with you?" answered the foul, half-spider demon.

"Please! I'll do anything you say! Just hurt my friends!" the little fox demon cried.

"What good boy...heheheheh..."

"Naraku, what exactly are you planning?" replied a boy in white.

"Something no human or demon would dare try to accomplish...Hakudoshi get going and bring Kanna with you."

"Got it." He left with the pale white girl to a room in a deserted temple where the two figures that sent Inuyasha somewhere else resided . "Alright you two. Send us to wherever Inuyasha is." The figures made a white orb, as they had done for Inuyasha, and transported the two albino children to the half-demons whereabouts.

* * *

"Hmmm. He's near." stated the dog demon as wrinkled his nose to sniff the air.

"Who my lord?" replied the toad.

"Naraku's servant boy."

Then it hit the demon slayer. _'He...He couldn't be...talking about..'_

"Where...is...Kohaku? Please tell me, Sesshomaru!"

"Quiet woman! Don't pester Lord Sessho-"

"Tell me please! I must rescue my brother!"

"Exterminator, the boy is of little concern to me. He is a mere tracking device." said Sesshomaru.

"But...y-you are planning to kill Kohaku as well, are you?...no...I WON'T LET YOU!" she cried while kilala transformed into her bigger cat form and snarled.

"My true intent is to have Naraku destroyed by myself. However, should anyone interfere, I will make sure they go down as well." He then turned away to follow the scent of the younger slayer, signaling everyone to follow or be left behind. Then a small hand reached Sango's.

"Don't worry. Lord Sesshomaru is not so bad as to kill other people. He's really very gentle and kind."

"Thanks for saying that Rin." Sango said as she smiled and follwed the trio.

* * *

"Uhh...ugh...huh?"

The young half-demon opened his eyes inside a room that looked simialr to the ones in _Kagome's world_. He stared at all the strange objects and noticed that he was all bandaged up in a bed with the covers on. _'Kagome! W-where is she? Shippo? Miroku? Sango? Kilala?' _He then remebered that evil voice and the two figures that captured him. _'Those bastards! They'll reget picking a fight with me!'_

"Bulba!" Inuyasha turned his head and saw an odd greenish creature holding, _what Kagome called_, a tray containing eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast along with a glass of orange juice. It placed it on Inuyasha's lap. "Saur! Bulbasaur!"

_'A demon? ' _Inuyasha thought. Then a elderly man walked in.

"Oh, good morning. I see you've woken up. How are you feeling ?"

"Who the hell are you, old man?"

The elderly man was suprized by his harsh tone, but decided to ignore it and introduced himself. "Ahem. My name is Profesor Okido and I do many studies on the behaviors and habitants of pokemon."

"What the hell is that? Pokemon? Are they some kind of demons?"

"What?! Good heavens, no! They are not demons! They are mysterious creatures that live with us in life. I'm shocked that you don't know what they are. It's almost as if you've never lived in the same wor-"

"Listen, you! I haven't got time for your little speech! Tell me where the fuck am I and my friends are or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha threatened as he reached for his sword.

"Now, calm down. You are in my house. Bulbasaur-", pointing to the greenish creature, "found you in my yard, injured and unconscious. So, we-"

"What about my friends?!"

"I'm afraid you were the only one spotted around here..." Inuyasha proceed to get up, out bed and headed to the window.

"Dammit all to hell!"

"Wait, are you going? You still need to heal your wounds!" Profesor Oak said as he pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Let go! I don't have time for you!"

"Yes, but-" he paused, staring at Inuyasha's sword up close. "That...sword..."

"What about my tetsusaiga!?"

"Hold on for a minute!" The profesor raced to his office and pulled out an extremely old book from inside his desk. He then raced back to the half-demon, flipping some pages. "Take a look at this." He showed Inuyasha a picture of sword in its sheath resembling his weapon. Inuyasha was astonished and baffled. "Also, have a look at this." Profesor Oak turned the page to reveal another picture of the sword but this time outside its sheath, transformed. Inuyasha pulled out his sword which reflected the picture.

"But...why...?"

"My boy, the Great Change is coming."

"The Great...Change?"

"Right. Time is trying to repair itself slowly in order to release a fierce and dangerous battle. Depending on the outcome of the battle, the future and the world could either be saved or destroyed. That sword will be used, as it is a part of another world in the past, including its owner."

"Humph. So, now that you've realized I'm not part of...whatever world this is...how do get back to mine, old man?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know how. However, someone else is also a part of the battle and will assist you in combat. Maybe that person can help you."

"Who?"

"Well, let's see..." The profesor flipped some more pages. "Here it is." He showed a Inuyasha a picture of a yellowish creature with a zigzag tail, two brown stripes on its back, black ear tips and red cheeks. "You must find someone who has this pokemon."

"What the hell is that thing and where do I even start looking for it!?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Don't worry. I know someone who will be of service to you."

* * *

"Satoshi! Who is it for crying out loud?!" screamed Haruka.

"It's...YOU!" the boy said, getting all flustered while blushing.

"W-what!?"

"Excuse me?! What do you mean her!?" Shuu yelled, who was completely filled with rage.

"Oh, boy. This is not pretty." replied Takeshi.

"You can say that again." Masato said.

"Then that settles it. Hikari, your coming with me." Shinji commanded as he pulled her arm towards him.

"What do I look like? Your pet? I'm not going anywhere with you!" She refused. Just then Kenji's cell rang. He looked at the person's name on the screen.

"Who's calling?" asked Kasumi.

"It's the profesor."

* * *

So there you have! The fourth chappie! Whooo! Oh yeah, I decided that I'm going to keep all the english of the actual pokemon (enough some aren't in english) because it's too confusing for me and I'm used to all the english names. Lol, obviously! Now then, I must continue to find more inspiration. Be on the lookout for chapter five! Also hope my friend hates the college in California, cuz if she does, she's coming back here! Yay! (not that the colleges are bad there. I hope I haven't offended anyone...)

REREAD AND REVIEW!

ladyyucie-sama


End file.
